Huargos y Dragones
by SlyAnna
Summary: [Serie de One-Shots] [Jonerys] Capítulo 4 - La Dama de Piedra: Había esperado por él, a pesar de la muerte, el tiempo y la distancia.
1. Somnífero

Aclaración: Game of Thrones y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Nota: Escena perdida de Daenerys luego del 07x03. **Spoilers**.

* * *

 **Somnífero**

 _Sólo de una manera Daenerys podía conciliar el sueño._

.

.

.

Los truenos retumbaban entre las paredes del castillo. Los relámpagos iluminaba el cielo nocturno. Daenerys observaba silenciosa cómo la tormenta azotaba la isla de Rocadragón. Su cuerpo desnudo ante el ventanal de su habitación y una copa de vino en sus manos.

Le hubiese gustado culpar a la frustración de haber perdido a las Serpientes de Arena y a los Greyjoy. Le hubiese gustado tener pesadillas y despertar temblando en la oscuridad, pero no...

Dany había soñado con él desde su encuentro en las escaleras externas. Recordaba la gratitud en su voz y el alivio en sus ojos cuando le dio permiso de minar y forjar armas con el vidriagón.

 _«¿Me cree sobre el Rey de la Noche y su Ejercito de Muertos?»_

¿Le creía? Dany había experimentado cosas increíbles en Essos. Caminó a través de la pira funeraria de su Sol y Estrellas, había sobrevivido al fuego más de una vez y logró que los huevos petrificados eclosionaran dándole vida a sus hijos. Había tenido todo tipo de visiones en la Casa de los Eternos. E incluso fue víctima de la magia de sangre de Mirri Maz Duur.

 _«Mejor póngase a trabajar, Jon Nieve.»_

No podía responderle de otra manera. Después de todo, ya había dado el primer paso y él insistía en no reconocerla como su reina.

Jon Nieve se mostraba frío, distante, duro y sombrío. No se parecía en nada a los hombres que había conocido en su vida. No miraba sus curvas de manera descarada, no había sido osado con ella y se negaba a doblar la rodilla. Por alguna razón, esto hacía que Daenerys lo deseara.

Fantaseaba con besar sus labios y enredar sus dedos en su pelo rizado; con despojarlo de sus ropas de abrigo y cabalgarlo desenfrenadamente.

Soltó las cortinas y dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa. Caminó de vuelta a su cama, sintiendo el suelo frío bajo sus pies descalzos, extrañamente encontraba la sensación agradable.

Se cubrió con las abrigadas cobijas y suspiró con resignación. Ésta era la única manera en que lograba volver a dormirse. Llevó una mano a su seno izquierdo y comenzó a masajearlo mientras la otra se deslizaba sobre su piel hasta alcanzar la humedad entre sus muslos.

—Estúpido Rey del Norte —susurró.

Dulces sonidos escapaban de sus labios mientras sus dedos acariciaban las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo pensando en Jon Nieve.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola :) Sé que el fandom Jonerys es pequeño, sobre todo en español, pero quería aportar este pequeño fic. La tensión sexual entre estos dos me ha dejado con otras escenas en mente y otras en papel, algo así como una colección de One-Shots. Si estás leyendo esto, espero me compartas tu opinión.

Un abrazo y muchas gracias por la lectura.

— An.


	2. La Cueva

**Aclaraciones: Game of Thrones no me pertenece.**

Muchas gracias a Nelesi, Karuizawa, Estrella, Sams, WitheRose, Martinikao y Drogon por sus RR :)

* * *

 **La Cueva**

 _Voces y deseos del pasado regresan para torturar a Jon Nieve._

.

.

.

—Aquí está. Todo lo que necesitamos.

Jon encendió el brasero y el fuego arrancó hermosos destellos desde el suelo hasta lo más alto de los muros. Las paredes de la cueva ostentaban vidriagón. La reina admiraban con asombro la enorme cantidad de obsidiana.

 _Tyrion tenía razón. No sabía qué había aquí._

—Hay algo más que deseo enseñarle, Alteza.

Caminaron hasta un pasillo que conectaba con una parte más profunda de la caverna. A medida que avanzaban, el túnel se hacía más y más angosto. Una sensación familiar creció dentro del Rey en el Norte con cada paso que daba y él no sabía decir por qué.

Llegaron a una zona más espaciosa, la luz de la antorcha descubrió rocas repletas de símbolos en forma de rombo y espiral. Daenerys observaba con detenimiento cada uno de los dibujos. Jon le explicó que fueron hechos por los Niños del Bosque hace miles de años.

Eran sólo ellos dos y otra vez esa sensación.

« _Besada por fuego.»_

Un suave susurro le acarició los oídos. Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Instintivamente, miró a la reina. Daenerys le daba la espalda. Su pelo estaba semirecogido en trenzas y rizos prolijos caían a lo largo.

 _Es plateado, no rojo._

Cierto, el cabello de Daenerys era exótico, único. Una cascada de oro blanco que caía hasta su cintura. El cabello de Ygritte era salvaje e indomable como el de Arya, pero de un rojo tan vivo e intenso como el de Sansa.

Negó con la cabeza y se reprendió a sí mismo.

¿Por qué ahora? Debía concentrarse en la guerra y en ganar el apoyo de la Targaryen para derrotar a los Otros, pero por alguna razón su memoria estaba dispersando recuerdos.

 _Es una reina, no es Ygritte. No estás en una cueva al otro lado del Muro._

—Estuvieron justo aquí.

La voz de la joven lo trajo a la realidad.

—Antes de que hubiera Targaryen, Stark o Lannister.

Jon observó el rostro de la reina. Sus ojos admiraban las pinturas rupestres de los Niños del Bosque y sus labios se curvaban en una resplandeciente sonrisa. Por un momento se sintió optimista ante su entusiasmo y deseó compartirle las historias que la Vieja Tata le había contado en su niñez junto a su hermano Robb en Invernalia, pero desechó la idea de inmediato.

—Quizá antes de que hubiera hombres.

—No —respondió él.

Avanzó unos pasos más hasta alcanzar un recoveco con las imágenes que buscaba.

—Estaban aquí con los primeros hombres.

—¿Peleando entre ellos?

Gentilmente la tomó del brazo y la guió más adelante. Un dulce y delicado aroma lo envolvió. El mismo perfume floran que había olido aquella tarde, mientras observaban a los dragones volar en las afueras del castillo.

 _Siempre huele bien._

Hizo sus pensamientos a un lado intentando concentrarse, evitando inhalar la esencia de la joven. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

 _Estás en guerra, imbécil._

Se detuvo ante la pared donde aparecían retratados los caminantes.

—Luchaban contra su enemigo en común. El enemigo es real —explicó de manera pausada—, siempre lo ha sido.

Daenerys contemplaba con especial atención las figuras raquíticas de brillantes ojos azules. Si no se equivocaba, ella comenzaba a creerle.

—¿No puede vencerlos sin mis ejércitos y dragones?

—No, no creo que pueda —Admitió con honestidad.

—Lucharé por usted. Lucharé por el Norte.

Jon contuvo la respiración sin poder creer lo que oía. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos. La llama de la antorcha hizo vibrar sus profundos orbes violetas y Jon creyó que podía sumergirse en ellos.

—Cuando doble la rodilla.

Por un momento se sintió tentado de hacerlo. Por un instante no era Rey en el Norte. No era un guerrero ni un ex hermano de la Guardia de la Noche. Sólo era Jon, sólo era un hombre. Y deseó ponerse de rodillas ante ella, levantarle el vestido y hacerla gritar su nombre mientras besaba la intimidad entre sus piernas.

—Mi gente... no aceptarán a un gobernante del Sur —descubrió que tenía la boca seca y le costaba elaborar—. No después de todo lo que han sufrido.

—Lo harán si su rey lo hace —refutó ella, tan segura como siempre.

Sin dejar de hacer contacto visual, Daenerys caminó hacia él. Jon temió que supiera lo que había estado pensando.

—Lo eligieron a usted para que los guíe y proteja.

 _Es hermosa..._

Dos pasos más.

 _Y peligrosa..._

—¿Acaso su orgullo es más importante que su bienestar? —preguntó cuando estaban frente a frente.

La frase lo golpeó y pudo escuchar su propia voz diciéndole las mismas palabras a Mance Rayder para que se hinque ante Stannis Baratheon. Sin saber qué responder, se quedó petrificado ante ella.

Continuaron mirándose el uno al otro, en lo que parecía un eterno duelo de miradas. Quizá sólo debía besarla antes de que la reina volviera argumentar, quizá no era sólo un deseo de él, quizá ella también...

—Alteza.

El silencio entre ellos se rompió y Jon se alejó de Daenerys como si quemara.

Missandei de Naath y Ser Davos estaban frente a ellos.

—Lord Varys y Lord Tyrion necesitan hablar con usted —informó.

Jon no estaba seguro, pero por un segundo creyó ver en ambos una expresión de diversión.

Caminaron hasta la salida de la cueva en completo silencio. Justo antes de dar el último paso, la misma voz susurró.

 _«No sabes nada, Jon Nieve.»_

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Decidí cambiar el nombre del fic (sé que no es el más original) y que Somnífero sea el nombre del primer capítulo. Por favor, díganme qué les ha parecido esta segunda parte si aún están ahí conmigo o si tienen una sugerencia.

Un abrazo fuerte y gracias por a lectura.

\- An.


	3. El vínculo

**Aclaración:** Game of Thrones y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** Este capítulo contiene **spoilers importantes** del episodio 07x07 titulado: _El Dragón y el Lobo._ Quizá algunos prefieran esperar a ver el final de temporada antes de leer.

* * *

 **El Vínculo**

 _La chispa que había entre ellos se había encendido y ambos estaban ardiendo._

.

.

.

La sombra había bañado la luna por completo. El cielo nocturno y despejado se extendía como un telón azabache, unificándose con el mar en una oscuridad infinita. Daenerys nunca había visto una noche tan negra como ésa. Era como si los barcos navegaran hacia el fin del mundo.

 _Tal vez es así._

Drogon y Rhaegal volaban por encima. Cada vez que los veía era como si unas garras afiladas le estrujaran con crueldad su corazón. Lo mismo sucedía cuando veía las velas adornadas con el blasón de su casa.

 _«El dragón tiene tres cabezas.»_

Eso había dicho su hermano en la Casa de los Eternos. No estaba segura del significado, pero ahora Viserion estaba muerto y sólo eran dos.

 _Lo siento._

Se había disculpado en silencio más de una vez. Habían estado a su lado desde que eran sólo piedra hermosas. La acompañaron a través del Desierto Rojo, en Qarth, Astapor, Yunkai y Meereen. Los había encerrado bajo la Pirámide, pero la habían perdonado y destruyeron la flota de los Amos enemigos. Cruzaron el Mar Angosto a su lado, como Balerion, Vhagar y Meraxes habían hecho hace siglos. Y ahora su hijo estaba muerto, asesinado, más allá del Muro, bajo un lago de aguas heladas, perdido para siempre.

 _Lo siento mucho._

¿Qué clase de madre era? ¿qué clase de madre no puede proteger a sus propios hijos?

 _E_ _l segundo hijo que pierdo._

Fue imposible no recordar a Rhaego y su desesperación por salvar a Khal Drogo. El hueco que sentía en su cuerpo al perder al bebé que nunca respiró. El vacío en la mirada ausente de su Khal...

 _El segundo que sacrifico por un hombre._

Jon Nieve había partido hacia Guardia Oriente del Mar para traer un espectro ante ella y Cersei. Pero en cuanto supo que su vida corría peligro, decidió seguirlo sin pensarlo dos veces. Podría haberse tratado de una trampa, pero sabía que él no haría algo así. Cuando se despidieron en la playa quería pedirle que se quedara, incluso pensó en tomarlo como prisionero y evitar que se fuera, porque dentro de ella sabía que no estaba diciendo mentiras.

 _Ahora lo sé._

El armisticio en Pozo Dragón había dado resultado. Los Lannister enviarían a sus tropas por el Camino Real para reunirse con ellos en Invernalia. El invierno había llegado y sólo juntos lograrían vencer al enemigo. Excepto por Euron Greyjoy, él y su flota de Hijos del Hierro regresarían a Pyke para esconderse.

 _C_ _obarde._

Theon y Yara le habían dicho que Euron buscaba una alianza con ella mediante matrimonio. Había viajado a Poniente considerando la posibilidad de casarse, pero no parecía necesario. No había candidatos y Jon Nieve le aseguró la mitad del continente reconociéndola como su reina cuando estaban a solas y delante de todos durante el armisticio. Incluso escribió a su hermana enviándole la noticia. Algo dentro de ella se había agitado, ya no estaba segura de quererlo así.

 _«No fue el primero en amarte y no será el último.»_

 _«Jon Nieve no está enamorado de mí.»_

Lo había deseado casi desde el principio, pero esto era algo más. Cuando dejó a Daario en Meereen sólo sintió ansiedad por terminar con el momentánea incomodidad y la tensión, pero cuando el Rey del Norte abandonó Rocadragón sólo quería retenerlo.

Quizá, era en verdad diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido y su alianza podría ser más que política. O quizá fantaseaba, porque a pesar de ser reina, era una joven criada bajo el cálido sol de verano.

Le transmitía confianza y se sentía a gusto con él. Incluso en un momento de vulnerabilidad, le habló sobre la maldición de Mirri Maz Duur.

 _«Quizá la bruja mintió.»_

Estaba intentado alentarla. Dany sólo pudo tragarse la amargura y sonreír. Ella ya había aceptado su realidad, los dragones eran sus hijos, los únicos que tendría.

 _«Cuando el sol salga por el oeste y se ponga por el este. Cuando los mares se sequen y las montañas se mezan como hojas al viento.» «El príncipe o la princesa que fue prometido.» «Tres cabezas tiene el dragón.»_

 _Sólo profecías. Tu vida está marcada por profecías._

—Alteza. —Missandei estaba a su lado. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó su presencia—. La cena está lista.

—No tengo hambre.

Missandei asintió, pero Dany vio la mirada de preocupación antes de marcharse. Incluso su Mano se disgustó con ella por saltearse las cenas. La tristeza se había llevado su apetito y la había despojado de sus deseos de dormir, alargando las noches, llenando su lecho vacío con angustiosa soledad.

* * *

Vestía un delicado camisón de seda negra, había masajeado su piel con aceites perfumados y deshacía sus trenzas ante el espejo de su camarote cuando Missandei golpeó la puerta. Dany estaba resignada, le había dicho que podía hacer esto sola, no había necesidad de que se molestara antes de dormir, mucho menos que desperdiciara su valioso tiempo junto a Gusano Gris.

—Adelante —dijo en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ante la sorpresa, los dedos detuvieron su labor. Un inseguro Jon Nieve había entrado en su habitación.

Dany se puso de pie, erguida y con paso firme, caminó hacia él.

—¿Sucede algo?

La voz de ella sonaba lejana. Los ojos de Jon recorrieron fugazmente la figura de la reina. Siempre usaba vestidos largos y abrigados, pero su camisón era... _inapropiado_ , corto, de fina seda, por encima de las rodillas, exponiendo no sólo la piel de sus piernas, sino también la de los hombros. _Su piel._ Esa voz interna que intentaba suprimir en su presencia estaba desparramando pensamientos inapropiados en su mente... otra vez.

—Todos están cenando —Pasó saliva e intentó concentrarse en su mirada. No esperaba encontrarla así—, y usted no.

—Usted tampoco —respondió cortante.

Jon no podía sentirse más incómodo, ¿estaría enfadada con él?

—Sí, yo... no tengo hambre...

 _Fue un error venir._

—Yo tampoco —sentenció ella.

 _Un gran error._

Daenerys se alejó de él. Avergonzando de sí mismo, giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse.

—Quédese.

Se detuvo en seco y ella regresó a su lado.

—Tome —dijo. Ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

Aceptó la copa que ofrecía, aunque era una orden más que una invitación. Llevó el borde del cáliz a sus labios y el dulce sabor estalló en su boca.

—Buen vino.

—Un regalo de las Serpientes de Arena —aclaró.

—Lo siento —se disculpó innecesariamente. No estaba seguro de qué decir.

Daenerys sintió deseos de reír, pero su mueca y su mirada eran de nostalgia. Bebió hasta el último sorbo y decidió enfrentarlo.

—Creo saber por qué está aquí...

Tomó su mano libre, quitándole el guante, sosteniéndola entre las suyas pequeñas. Tenía la marca de una quemadura. Dany la examinó y dibujó la forma con la punta de su dedo, como si quisiera curarlo. Besó la cicatriz y la palma de su mano, para apoyarla sobre su tibia mejilla.

Jon la observaba hipnotizado.

—Y creo que usted también.

Dejó caer la copa al suelo, derramando el líquido de color violáceo y comenzó a besarla con desesperación. Ella respondió de la misma manera. Las manos de Dany fueron a su cuello y las de él a su cintura. Jon le mordió el labio inferior e introdujo su lengua, explorándole la boca. Era dulce, sabía a vino, higos y dátiles. Ella le soltó el cabello y comenzó a enredar los dedos en sus rizos.

Claro que sabía por qué estaba ahí. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Tyrion, Davos, Jorah, Varys, todos en ese maldito barco lo sabían.

Comenzó a despojarlo de las pesadas ropas de abrigo con algo de torpeza, dejándolas caer al piso de manera descuidada, deseando liberarlo. Dany había visto las cicatrices en su pecho y abdomen, mientras se recuperaba, pero ahora podía estudiarlas de cerca y sin miedo a parecer indiscreta. Instintivamente trazó el relieve de la más profunda con la yema de los dedos. Los músculos de Jon se tensaron ante su toque.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó angustiada, por un momento sintió deseos de llorar.

—Estoy bien —aseguró él. Reposando su frente contra la de ella—. Estoy bien —repitió.

Su aliento le acarició el rostro y dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Dany asintió lentamente y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios. Despacio, deslizó los breteles de su vestido de noche por los hombros y permitió que éste cayera.

Jon la estudio detenidamente con la mirada por lo que parecía una eternidad. Fascinado ante sus formas.

El cuerpo de Daenerys era pequeño y delicado, con piel tan clara como el alabastro. Sus piernas eran esbeltas y su cintura estrecha. Sus senos firmes, coronados con pezones rosados, el mismo rosado de sus prominentes labios. Era hermosa, la más hermosa de todas.

Dany había pasado toda su vida en Essos y durante su matrimonio con Khal Drogo había adoptado las costumbres dothraki. No tenía problemas con la desnudez, no sentía pudor por su cuerpo y era libre con su sexualidad. Pero se sintió expuesta y vulnerable delante de Jon. Sus ojos grises eran tan intensos que parecían mirar directo en su alma.

Jon le sujetó el rostro, frotándole los pómulos con los callosos pulgares. Aunque su piel era pálida e inmaculada, sabía que ella también había sido lastimada.

 _«Encadenada y violada. Traicionada y humillada.»_

—Estoy bien —afirmó Dany, presintiendo lo que pensaba.

Eliminó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó. Recostando la cabeza contra su pecho, justo sobre el latido de su corazón. Los ojos de Jon se cerraron al sentir los suaves senos contra su abdomen. La envolvió con los brazos y acarició la tersa piel de su espalda. Besó la cúspide de su cabeza, inhalando el aroma floral de su cabellera.

Dany sintió que podía quedarse así para siempre.

 _Un complemento perfecto._

Se desprendió de él lentamente, besó todas las cicatrices en su abdomen y la profunda del pecho. Jon no era mucho más alto que ella, pero su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso, marcado por las batallas. Su tez del color de la crema, con labios carnosos y misteriosos ojos grises.

—Eres hermoso —dijo en voz baja. Como si estuviera contándole un secreto.

Él sonrió. Dany notó que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. Se paró sobre la punta de los pies y lo besó otra vez, sin saber por cuánto tiempo.

En algún momento, Jon la tomó en brazos y la recostó en la cama, tumbándose sobre ella. Continuaron besándose, salvaje y dolorosamente; hambrientos por el otro. Dany exploraba con sus manos los músculos en la espalda de Jon, mientras que las de él reposaban pacientes en su cuello y cadera.

Quería sacarle los pantalones, lo quería dentro de ella, ahora.

Él supo lo que intentaba y divertido, la detuvo con gentileza.

 _Terminaría demasiado pronto._

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, succionando levemente la piel. Sus manos se movían para acariciarle la espalda, la curva de las caderas, pasando por sus costados. El perfume de Daenerys y los suspiros que hacía lo volvían loco. Descendió, poco a poco por sus clavículas, dejando un rastro de humedad. La respiración de ella se aceleraba y Jon podía sentirlo.

Sus manos fueron más atrevidas y un gemido de placer escapó de Dany cuando Jon comenzó a jugar con sus senos. Los sujetó, sintiendo el delicado peso, masajeándolos, apretándolos con sus dedos callosos, pellizcando levemente sus pezones. Ella quería reprocharle, exigirle que los tomara en su boca, pero no podía.

—Jon... —sólo fue capaz de suspirar.

Se alejó de ella un instante y observó cada pequeño detalle. El cabello, siempre trenzado estrictamente, caía en ondas salvajes y desordenadas. Su cuello y clavículas presentaban signos de su boca aventurera. Los labios hinchados y las mejillas enrojecidas. Se veía carnal, tentadora y apetecible. Lo hacía sentir poderoso, todo en ella gritaba por él.

Ansioso, Jon comenzó a devorarle los pechos. Provocando que Daenerys arqueara la espalda y gimiera amorosamente. Besándolos, lamiéndolos lentamente con su lengua, disfrutando de su textura. Dándoles pequeñas y cuidadosas mordidas, eran más dulces que cualquier fruta de verano. Las manos de Dany se posicionaron en su cabeza, acercándolo, alentándolo a que continuara, enredando los dedos en sus rizos una vez más mientras le succionaba los pezones.

¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con esto? ¿cuántas veces había despertado en medio de la noche añorándolo?

Descendió despacio, besándole el estómago, el ombligo, el bajo vientre, hasta que su rostro alcanzó el vello fino de la entrepierna. Los acarició con la punta de la nariz. Sonrió para sí mismo, podía olerla.

Le separó las rodillas con gentileza. La acarició con las manos y los labios, primero en los pies, luego los tobillos y pantorrillas, adorándola con suave intensidad hasta encontrar el privilegiado sitio entre las piernas. Frotó los muslos internos contra sus mejillas, causándole cosquillas con la barba. Besó el muslo derecho, el izquierdo y comenzó a besarla ahí; lamiéndola despacio. El cuerpo de Dany reaccionó y un gemido se liberó. Jon repitió la acción y la tomó por las caderas cuando ella comenzó a revolverse. Volvió a deslizar su lengua firme y lentamente contra ella, una y otra vez, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad y la presión.

Las manos de Daenerys descendieron a su cabello, acercándolo contra ella.

Él dibujaba círculos alrededor de su punto más sensible. La voz de Daenerys llegaba a sus oídos, perdida en el placer, había comenzado a hablar en lo que parecía ser valyrio y aunque Jon desconocía el significado de las palabras, sabía exactamente lo que la Reina necesitaba.

Comenzó a succionar con cuidado el botón de su placer y con ayuda de los dedos comenzó a darle lo que tanto anhelaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dany no era una reina, ni la Madre de Dragones. No era una Khaleesi, ni la Rompedora de Cadenas. Era sólo una mujer y solo podía rogarle a Jon que continuara. Se sentía como una prisionera, _su prisionera,_ una presa que el lobo había cazado y ahora jugaba con ella. Torturándola, desmenuzándola, disfrutando de su aroma, deleitándose con el sabor de su carne.

Gritando una vez más el nombre de Jon, Dany se vio liberada, aturdida de placer. Sus dedos aflojaron su agarre y sus piernas flaquearon. Jon bebió de ella, era exquisita, más embriagadora que el vino.

Poco a poco, emprendió el camino de vuelta. Ascendiendo por las caderas, el bajo vientre, el estomago, el valle entre los pechos, el cuello y finalmente sus labios otra vez. Recostándose a su lado, fascinado, contemplándola.

Al recuperarse, Dany lo besó con pasión, probándose a sí misma en él, agradecida por el maravilloso placer que le había obsequiado y suspirando decepcionada al comprobar que aún iba vestido. Se puso de pie y con urgencia se deshizo de los pantalones de Jon, quitándole también la ropa interior y las botas. Lo miró a los ojos y le envolvió el sexo con la mano, haciéndolo gruñir. Subía y bajaba, disfrutando, sintiéndolo tensarse. Posicionó las piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Jon y con un brusco movimiento lo tomó dentro de ella, llenándola, arrancándole un fuerte quejido de la garganta.

 _Por fin._

Abrumada y aliviada ante la sensación, se detuvo un instante. Tomó la mano de Jon con la suya, entrelazando los dedos y apoyó la otra en su musculoso abdomen. Sin dejar de mirarse, empezó a moverse, arriba y abajo, meciendo las caderas, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

 _El amor entra por los ojos._

Sabían que esto no era sólo deseo carnal. Tenían una conexión, un vínculo especial. La chispa que había entre ellos se había encendido y ambos estaban ardiendo. Poseída por la deliciosa fiebre, Dany cabalgaba a Jon con ansiedad. Sentía que la piel se le quemaba, que la sangre le hervía, el fuego más delicioso que había experimentado.

Inundaban la habitación con dulces gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos encontrándose.

Jon la tomaba por las caderas, acompañando sus movimientos en perfecta sincronía, tomándola profundamente. Lejos estaba la preocupación por la guerra. Sólo existía ella, el dulce sabor de su sexo impregnándole los labios, el peso ligero de su cuerpo moviéndose salvaje encima de él; caliente, suave y húmeda a su alrededor. Sólo ellos dos.

Juntos gimieron y explotaron, alcanzado el exquisito clímax. Jon derramó su semilla dentro de ella, Dany arqueó la espalda, cayó sobre él. Sudorosos, exhaustos y saciados, abrigándose mutuamente, muy lejos del invierno.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, gente linda. Parece mentira que estemos a horas de terminar esta temporada, para nuestro pesar, todo parece indicar que la octava temporada llegará para finales del año próximo o incluso en 2019.

Escribí este capítulo con mucho cuidado. Espero no perder a nadie por la clasificación M. Déjenme un comentario si les gustó o no.

Tengo otras ideas en mente y bocetos en papel, pero son siempre de este tipo, drabbles, fluff, smut, etc. Si lo que están buscando es una historia que continúe la trama de la guerra contra los Caminantes y aborde la gran cantidad de personajes que hay en este universo, creo que los decepcionaré. Pero si disfrutan este tipo de One-Shots, puedo seguir compartiéndolos con ustedes.

Aprovecho para aclarar que la frase _**El dragón tiene tres cabezas** , _la dice Rhaegar (hermano mayor de Dany y padre de Jon) en el libro Choque de Reyes, las visiones de la Casa de los Eternos son bastante diferentes y ésta es una de ellas.

 **Muchas gracias a: Sil, Drogon, Karuizawa, Fran Sanchez, Semilla del Diablo y Laia Garcia por sus lindas palabras.**

No los molesto más. Espero me compartan su opinión.

 **¡Feliz final de temporada!**

 **¡Que viva R + L = J y que viva el Jonerys!**

Un abrazo como siempre.

\- Sly


	4. La Dama de Piedra

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes y elementos de Juego de Tronos y Canción de Hielo y Fuego, no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **La Dama de Piedra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _«Había esperado por él, a pesar de la muerte, el tiempo y la distancia.»_**

 **Fantasma**

.

.

.

Estaba llamándolo. Otra vez susurraba _ese_ nombre.

El Lobo respondió a su llamado. Avanzaba rápido y silencioso, una sombra blanca en la noche.

Su voz lo llamaba, pronunciaba el nombre con dulzura y melancolía. Un nombre antiguo, memorable y legendario. Un nombre perteneciente a dragones y reyes del pasado.

Pedía por él, siempre por él. El lobo fue a su encuentro, bajando las escaleras.

Allí, donde ella descansaba, siempre hacía frío. El aire condensado olía a cera y a ceniza, a flores y a huesos.

Ya no estaba solo, los muertos lo acompañaban. El Albino avanzó ante el escrutinio de los estoicos señores. Imponentes, lo observaban en silencio con sus ojos de hielo; altos y orgullosos, interrogantes y acusadores. Algunos le daban la bienvenida, otros lo despreciaban o simplemente lo ignoraban. Reyes del Invierno sosteniendo sus espadas.

No pertenecía allí, estaba vivo. No pertenecía allí, pero le pertenecía a ella.

Se detuvo ante la Dama de Piedra. Ojos color sangre la contemplaban embelesado: yerta, iluminada por la cálida luz de las velas, eternamente de pie, de rostro gentil y mirada serena. La presencia del Lobo había aplacado sus plegarias y aliviado su tristeza.

Había esperado por él, a pesar de la muerte, el tiempo y la distancia.

Pudo captar la esencia de alguien más en su Dama. Aunque se trataba de un olor conocido y familiar, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. Mostró sus fauces en gesto amenazante. Alguien la había tocado, quizá la misma persona que la había adornado con rosas de vibrante color azul y dulce perfume.

Era suya.

Nadie debía tocarla.

Se echó ante la Dama y le abrigó los pies con el inmaculado pelaje. Debía protegerla, no sabía de qué o quién, pero no permitiría que su descanso fuese perturbado. El Lobo cerró los ojos y mientras el sueño lo abrazaba, sintió que unas manos gentiles lo acariciaban.

Afuera, lejos, la Luna susurraba...

* * *

 **Jon**

Sintió el tacto de unos suaves labios reclamando su atención y el calor de un cuerpo desnudo sobre él.

―Jon ―susurró la Luna.

―Dany. ―Le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión mientras le recorría la espalda con las manos. Las pesadillas que lo atormentaban desde su resurrección, habían dejado de cazarlo desde su primer encuentro juntos. Sus noches con Dany eran de amor, placer y profundo descanso―. ¿Ya amaneció? ―preguntó, mientras devoraba su boca.

―No ―contestó ella, mirándolo traviesa. Tomó la mano quemada de Jon y comenzó a besarle los dedos―. Hagamos el amor otra vez. Ponte a trabajar, Jon Nieve.

* * *

 **Notas:** Hola a todos. Ya tenía este capítulo publicado aparte, pero fui consciente de que quienes tienen activadas las notificaciones de Huargos y Dragones no iban a recibir ninguna, así que lo agrego aquí.

Si están interesados en más, déjenme saber.

Saludos.

― SlyAnna


End file.
